Vehicles, including ground vehicles and underwater vehicles, have migrated toward hybrid electric technology using high voltage direct current (HVDC) distribution with subsequent power conversion to a lower voltage to power lower voltage loads. A permanent magnet synchronous machine (PMSM) may be used to generate electric power for an electronic power system. A PMSM typically includes a stator winding and a rotor with permanent magnets (PMs) to generate a single three-phase voltage. The three-phase voltage may be outputted to a rectifier for conversion to a DC voltage. Some vehicles, in addition to base and slowly changing loads, may contain high power pulse loads.